KaoHaru OneShot
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Warning this is my first story.Kaoru and Haruhi are alone one day when Hikaru gets a cold, how will this end? I suck at summaries. Read if you want to. EDITED!


**I Want It That Way**

**AN: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER. This was my first story and I didnt have word, and only had Notepad. So yeah thats why it was terribly not spaced.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Ouran in anyway, i wish i did but i dont.

They were walking down the halls of Ouran. The troublesome trio, minus one. Well I guess then their a duo, but anyways one of the devils was missing. Hikaru was no where in sight.

"Hey Kaoru, where's Hikaru? I haven't seen him all day." asked the brunette.

The calmer ginger-haired twin looked at her. 'Why is she so concerned about Hikaru?' he kept thinking.

"He's at home. He got a cold." Kaoru said. "Oh. Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. He 'hmmed' in response.

"What would you say if I suggest that we skip out on club today?" she asked slowly.

'Is she serious? Is this even Haruhi?' Kaoru thought shocked.

"I would check and see if you had a fever then ask for some id to prove that your Haruhi." Kaoru replied.

"I'm serious. Do you wanna skip? I'm willing to today. I'm not in the mood to deal with them today." Haruhi said.

"I don't know. What else would we do?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to the carnival later. Wanna go right now… together?" Haruhi asked looking at him.

Kaoru blushed a deep red and looked away in an attempt to hide the blush.

"What's a carnival?" Kaoru asked.

"Really you've never heard of a carnival?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, well you remember the amusement park, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "The one that we got kicked out of because of Tono, before we could go on anything." he said, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, it's like that but more fun. I actually enjoy carnivals. I always go to one, but for the past three years I've been going by myself. I thought maybe we could go and enjoy it together, since you've never been to one and you seem to like this kinda thing. And they change each year and I just like them." Haruhi said.

Kaoru nodded.

"Cool, let's go. It won't be busy so, we'll pretty much have the whole place to ourselves." Haruhi said.

She grabbed his hand and actually ran off down the hall dragging him with. 'Wow, I've never seen Haruhi so excited about something.' Kaoru thought. He smiled at the big happy smile on her face. 'I wish I could get the power to confess.' Kaoru sighed. They went to Haruhi's so they could change. Haruhi changed into a black tank top with neon blue stripes and a pair a light blue short shorts completed with a pair of black sneakers. Kaoru changed into a black tank top with a weird tanish-beige colored vest thing over top and a pair of orange Capri's.**(A/N: picture his outfit from episodes 15 and 16)** When they got to the carnival Haruhi was very excited, and so was Kaoru.

"Come on!" Haruhi yelled as she pulled him into the pretty much empty carnival.

They were walking around, having a great time. Haruhi ran off somewhere, which made Kaoru freak out. Especially since the place is more busy now. He was looking around, his head whipping in every direction.

"Kaoru? What are you doing on the table?" Haruhi asked.

He looked down and saw her standing there with a bag of cotton candy in one hand and a ice cream cone in the other hand. He got down and careful not to drop anything she was holding, pulled her into a hug.

"I was so worried." Kaoru murmured into her neck.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi mumbled.

"It's okay. Just, please, don't wander off like that." Kaoru pleaded.

"I won't." Haruhi said. "Look I got us an ice cream cone." Haruhi said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kaoru chuckled. "Thanks." he said.

"Here, you get the first bite. It's really good. I love their ice cream here." Haruhi said.

She held the ice cream up to him. He bent down and took a bite.

"Mmmmm. That is good." he admired.

Haruhi giggled "Glad you like it." she said.

She took a bite and 'mmmmed' as well. They both laughed and finished the ice cream. They started walking around.

"Kaoru wanna go on the merry-go-round?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru's headbobbed up and down excitedly. They got into the seat in between two pairs of horses, The ride started and Kaoru got jumpy making Haruhi giggle at him.

"Hey Kaoru?" Haruhi asked after the ride had started.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you think the others would think if they knew where we are?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I don't know. Kyoya-sempai and Mori-sempai would probably remain impassive, Tamaki would yell. Honey-sempai would cheer and smile. Hikaru would be quiet and stay in the background." Kaoru guessed.

Haruhi nodded and looked away from Kaoru.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked worriedly. 'Did I say something?' he wondered in his head.

Haruhi didn't say anything just kept her back to him. There was a tense and quiet atmosphere between the two. The temperature felt like it dropped a few degrees. Kaoru was worrying.

"Kaoru. I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth. Got it?" Haruhi asked, her voice held no emotion.

"Okay." Kaoru answered.

"Kaoru, what would you think if it wasn't you I had taken with me?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru was shocked at the question. "Uh, I would be kinda jealous and sad." Kaoru said, truthfully.

"Kaoru, do you want to keep being friends?" Haruhi asked.

To say Kaoru was shocked would be a complete understatement. "Wh-what?" Kaoru asked shakily, not wanting to believe what she had just said was true.

"Do you want to keep being friends?" Haruhi asked, again.

"Yes, yes. Of course I do!" Kaoru yelled.

Haruhi noticeably flinched. "Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, her voice held sadness.

Kaoru reached out and grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. "Of course I do, Haruhi." Kaoru murmured in a soothing voice.

Haruhi flinched at the words. "Kaoru. I need to tell you something. It's important and I want it off my chest." she said.

Kaoru nodded slowly.

"Kaoru…. I love….. y-you." Haruhi whispered.

Kaoru's eyes visibly widened in shock.

"Haruhi.." Kaoru trailed off.

"I know. You all think I'm in love with Tamaki-sempai or Hikaru, but I'm not! I love Hitachiin Kaoru! No else, but the one and only Hitachiin Kaoru!" Haruhi quietly yelled.

Kaoru felt something warm run down the hand that was holding Haruhi's chin. He looked and saw it to be Haruhi's tears.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, softly.

He removed his hand from her chin and wrapped it around the fragile girl. She buried her head into his shirt.

"I love you, Kaoru. You and only you." She mumbled into his shirt.

"And I want it that way. I love you too, Hauhi." Kaoru said.

Haruhi lifted her head from his chest. They stared at each other for a minute Kaoru reached a hand out and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and placed a small soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked at the smiling girl. He chuckled. The ride stopped and they got off. After he brought Haruhi home he got back into his limo and rode back home.

'I want it that way.' he thought to himself.

**A/N: **Okay. It was okay. It could have been better. But this **is** my first story. I didn't want to make them kiss on the Ferris wheel because that sounds way too cliché and I just don't see Kaoru on a Ferris wheel, I see him on a merry-go-round. This is only a one-shot and i dont see anyway or reason to continue but, eh. Reveiw if you want to.


End file.
